


Green-Eyed Miracle

by writermegs17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Stiles has always protected his little girl, Claudia Allison Stilinski with everything in his heart. She's his miracle.





	Green-Eyed Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> My first TW/ Stydia fic, so please be kind. <3 Enjoy the fluff! :)

Parenting a little girl, who no doubt had already inherited her mother’s banshee powers, was not going to be an easy feat. Of course, this was something that Stiles Stilinski already knew, but at this very moment everything was so perfect that he couldn’t bring himself to worry about that kind of future. His newborn baby girl was cuddled in Lydia’s arms and he found himself so mesmerized by her full head of little strawberry blond curls and wide green eyes that he couldn’t breathe. She didn’t even have a name yet and she was already his whole world, he knew.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she, Stiles?” Lydia muses, but Stiles just keeps staring.

“Stiles?” Lydia repeats.

“Oh yeah, she is, sorry. I- Our daughter. I can’t believe it.”

“I think I’ve figured out the perfect name for her.”

“What is it? Did you finally find something agreeable from Star Wars?”  
Lydia laughs. “No babe, it’s better. Her name is Claudia. Claudia Allison Stilinski.”

Stiles gasps, a tear falling from his eyes. “Are you sure?” He asks.

Lydia nods, her eyes doting on their baby girl. “Yes, look at her, it’s perfect.”

“Yeah, she’s definitely a Claudia. Mom would love her."

“You ready to hold her?”

“I can’t. I don’t want to hurt her.”  
“Stiles. She’s your daughter, you won’t hurt her, I promise.”

“Okay, I’m ready then…”

Lydia places the baby in Stiles’ arms and then all the worry plaguing him vanishes. “Hi there, Claudia, it’s your Daddy. My god you’re so beautiful, just like your mother.” He whispers in complete awe of her and the way her tiny fingers grab his thumb like she’s known him forever.

Lydia shakes her head. “No Stiles, I think she looks like you.”

“With your hair and those eyes? No way, she’s pure Lydia”

“Look at her cheeks, Honey. Those are all you. And look at her nose. Just like yours.”  
“Oh my god, she really does. A perfect combination. Just like I’ve always said, huh?”

Lydia grins, her eyes glossed with tears. “Yeah, I guess I always knew someday you’d be right about that.”

“I told you.”

“You’ve been right about everything. We should have known.”  
“Yeah maybe, but she’s more than anything either one of us could have imagined.”

“Yeah, she really is. Everybody’s going to love her.”  
“I know but Lydia, I kind of want to be selfish with her just a little longer. She’s my little girl.”

“Nobody stands a chance of getting to her with you, and maybe your baseball bat, just to be safe. I mean, it _is_ Beacon Hills.”

“Yeah. I don’t think that would hurt. But, I’ll get her very own someday. She’s got to protect her little self. My little girl isn’t going to be defenseless.”

“Our little girl, Stiles. You have to share her with me.”  
“Obviously, you think I don’t know that without you, the poor girl would only own an assortment of Star Wars shirts and flannels.”

“Hmm, you make a good point.”  
“I just want her to be happy, even if she only wears designer shoes and likes Ariel.”  
“You remember that?”  
“Of course I do.”  
Lydia smiles softly. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Stiles says, and he’s pressing a kiss to Lydia’s forehead when he sees Claudia smile at him, a real smile, at two hours old. God she was a miracle.

“Lydia, can you see that? She’s smiling, and she’s not even half a day old. She’s, a genius, Lyd. Really.” Stiles breathes still in awe of his incredible daughter.

“Yeah, she’s you’re little girl. I’ll never stand chance at being her favorite, and I don’t want to. Just look at her smile, she loves her Daddy.”

“Yeah, that’s right, you’re my little girl, yes you are, Claudia Allison Stilinski, yes you are.” Stiles coos, and he’s never been happier to be grinning like a fool while his little girl just smiles at him, not ever capable of understanding just how much he loves her.

XXX

Stiles has never been a light sleeper, but there’s one sound he’ll recognize and wake up for anywhere. The sound of Claudia’s screams when she’s afraid, of course they are much quieter than her mother’s but they still make his heart ache.

“You want me to get her?” Lydia asks.

“No. I’ve got her. you sleep.” Stiles insists.

“This is the third night you’ve gotten up with her this week.”

“I know.”

Lydia is about to argue, but then Claudia screams Daddy and Stiles is up and in his daughter’s room in seconds.

“Claudia, what’s wrong?” He asks.

The three-year-old looks at her father with tears spilling out of her eyes. “I had another nightmare.” She whispers

“You did, I’m sorry, baby. You want to tell Daddy about it?”

“Uh uh, it was too scary.”  
“Are you sure? It usually makes you feel better. I’m right here, it’s okay.”

“The big scary monster took me away from you and Mommy and then I couldn’t run away.” Claudia sobs.

“Shhh, Claudia, it’s okay. Don’t cry. Look at me, okay? Look at Daddy. You’re safe, okay, Daddy’s got you. It wasn’t real, you’re alright, nobody’s going to take you away, Sweetheart, I promise.”  
“I’m still scared Daddy.”

“Aww, come here, Kiddo. I know you are, but you’re so brave, baby. So so brave.” Stiles tells his daughter, laying her across his chest.

“I am?” Claudia asks, her eyes lighting up just enough for a tiny smile to spread across her lips.

“Yes, you are. The bravest little girl in the world, just like your Aunt Allison and your Grandma Claudia.”

“Really?”  
“Yeah, look at you. You’re not crying anymore. And you told me about your nightmare. It’s very brave of you to tell us what scares you, you know that?”

“It is?”

“Yeah, it is, and guess what, you did it. Just like I knew you could.”

“I love you, Daddy.”  
“I love you too, my big brave girl, so much.”  
“How much, Daddy?”

“More than you could ever imagine.”  
“Okay. Can you get Mommy?”

“I would, but you know what, she’s right here, apparently she’s been watching us this whole time.  She was worried about you.”

“Don’t worry about me, Mommy, Daddy made me all better.” Claudia says, her grin a mile wide.

Lydia smiles back at her. “I know, my angel. Do you want to know a secret?”

“Yeah!”  
“Sometimes I get scared too and have bad dreams just like you. I even scream sometimes."

Claudia’s eyes go wide. “But you and Daddy are grownups and grownups are big and brave and they don’t get scared.”

Lydia loves how innocent her little girl is, it makes her cheeks all warm and fuzzy.  “Yes, they do, baby. I’m scared all the time because I never want anybody to hurt you or Daddy. I love you both so much.”

“So, you and me are the same, Mama?”

“Yeah, and guess what? Sometimes your daddy makes me all better too.”

“That’s so cool, Mommy.”

“It is, huh? But I think you better get back to bed, Sweetie. It’s late.”  
“No, no! I don’t wanna! It’s scary.” Claudia protests.

“Claudia, princess. You need to listen to Mommy, okay? You’ll be alright." Stiles reasons.

“But what if I get scared again?”

“You won’t, angel. Cause Daddy knows a couple things to keep the nightmares away. We’ll turn your pillow case over for good dreams, and then you get two extra kisses to keep all the monsters away.” Stiles says, giving Claudia her goodnight kisses and watching her little eyes flutter until finally, she’s sleepy.

“Night, Daddy.” She whispers.

“Goodnight, Claudia, sleep with the angels.” Stiles whispers back, so thankful for his little green-eyed miracle.

 


End file.
